


I Have Never Lied To You

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Halls, Finarfin and Fingolfin meet for the first time in centuries. Fingolfin confronts his brother about why he is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Never Lied To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Amnesty 10, challenge Anywhere But Here.

“Why did you come here?”

“Why wouldn’t I come here, brother? You’re all here now.”

“And you remained behind in Valinor and became king. You were supposed to be safe. You were the one of us that didn’t die.”

“But then I did die. It’s no use complaining now. I made my choice. I went with them to fight. I lost to one of Morgoth’s servants.”

“But Arafinwë, none of us ever wanted to see you in these halls. Not me. Not my children. Not your children. Not even Fëanáro or his children.”

“I made my choice to go, even if it was an Age after you all left me.”

“Please tell me that you didn’t let that thing kill you just so you could be with us again. I beg you, tell me you didn’t.”

“I have never lied to you.”

“Arafinwë…”

“Eärwen will be content with her family. I wanted to see mine again. Surely you can understand that?”


End file.
